How it Began
by lizz204
Summary: Eva rode out to the Simms farm like Mrs. Oleson told her to. While out there two riders ride up and take Eva, Adam, and Luke hostage. While held hostage Adam and Eva grow closer. This is a story on how their love began.


_I don't own any of the characters used in this sstory, no copyright intended._

 _This story doesn't happen in any episode oorder, characters from different episodes have been put in this story. Sorry for the bad summary. Enjoy the story._

I was just finishing getting things ready to feed the pigs when I heard the sound of a wagon approaching. I turn around and see Luke's teacher, Miss Beadle, riding up towards me. I straighten out my clothes as I walk over to her. She pulls the buckboard to a stop.

"Good afternoon, Miss Beadle." She smiles at me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Simms."

"Can I help you down?" I ask as she turns towards me to get off.

"Oh, thank you." She rearranges her skirts and takes my hands. As she jumps down she stumbles a little. After I steady her she glances up at me. Our eyes meet and I become aware of the fact that she is still in my arms. I make the mistake of looking at our intertwined arms. She follows my gaze and pulls her arms back. I suddenly feel empty without her in my arms. I walk back over to the pig food. I listen and hear her following me. I fill the buckets with food and head to the pig pen. I listen to her talk as I work. It turns out that Luke's girl, Nellie, is having problems getting in school, because Luke has been taking her hunting at night. I tell her I'll talk to him, but I don't know if it'll do any good. Young love tends to do what it wants to do. As the pigs come over to get their food she starts laughing at them. She even has a cute laugh.

"Oh, they are so cute," she says.

"Most people think the opposite."

"Well I think they are cute." I hope up onto the fence and smile at her. She continues to watch the pigs. While her attention is on the pigs I scan her figure. She's small, with a small waist, light blonde hair, and nice full lips. My thoughts are broken by a couple of riders riding up onto my property. I hope down and glance at Eva. She's looking at the men. I know we're in trouble when one of the riders pulls out a gun. Eva gasps as the men walk towards us with the gun pointed at us. Even though there are only two of them I know by their facial expressions I better do what they want.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"We want some food and a place to sleep," one of the men answers.

"If that's all you want then put those guns away."

"Pa, Pa!" I turn and see Luke running towards us.

"What is it, Luke?"

"A couple of guys just robbed the bank," Luke glances at the two men and adds," Pa, those were the men I saw ride away from the bank." Everything made sense now. I push Luke behind me and pull Miss Beadle closer to me, so I can easily push her out of harm's way.

"Get inside, all of you," one man says. I stay right where I am.

"If you want the woman to live I'd get move'n." the other man says. I push Luke towards the house and pull Miss Beadle along side me. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes. I have to keep her safe, I think to myself.

Once we get inside one of the men pushes us into the living room. I watch out the window and see the other robber lead his horse, his partner's, and Miss Beadle's buckboard around the side of the house towards the barn.

"Sit down and don't say anything," the robber with us says. I pull Miss Beadle over to the couch and sit her down beside me. Luke sits in a chair across the room from us. The second robber finally enters the house. When he comes into the living room I notice that his gaze hovers on Miss Beadle.

"Well I think it's time we introduce ourselves. I'm Frank James and that my brother Jesse." My heart stops. These brothers are outlaws and they might kill us if we disobey them.

"I'd like to hear your names please," Jesse says pointing at Luke.

"My name is Luke." The finger moves to me.

"I'm Adam." Jesse closer to Miss Beadle, he reaches out and tilts her head up to meet his gaze. It takes every ounce of my willpower to keep me from smacking his hand away from her.

"What's your name pretty thing, it has to be something pretty to go with your looks."

"My name is Eva." It hits me that I just heard her first name for the first time. Adam and Eva. That makes me chuckle to myself. Over by the window Frank moans. Jesse finally takes his hand off of Eva and walks over to Frank.

"Look at his leg," Eva whispers. I follow her gaze and see the red spot on Frank's thigh.

"Its getting worse," Jesse says.

"What do we do now?" Frank asks. Jesse glances over at Eva and I.

"You two, off of the couch. Frank lay down and rest." Eva and I get up as Frank walks over. He lies down and moans.

"Eva, go get some water and bandages," Jesse commands.

"I don't know where the bandages are," Eva answers.

"You, go and help her," Jesse says pointing at me. I nod and pull Eva towards the kitchen. I glance over my shoulder and motion for Luke to stay where he is.

When I get to the kitchen I realize that the water bucket is empty.

"I have to go to the well and get some water," I say.

"Okay, but hurry up. I don't like the idea of being left alone in here with those two and Luke."

"What's wrong with Luke?" I ask getting defensive.

"Nothing. I meant I'm scared for him. Jesse is bigger than he is and…"

"Eva, that's enough," It hit me in the heart that she actually cared about Luke, "Luke can take care of himself. Just worry about keeping yourself safe.

"That's hard for a teacher, especially when a student is present." Once a teacher always a teacher, I think to myself as I walk out to the well. The water is cold, so I know that it'll have to warmed up. As I walk back into the house I see Eva getting the bandages from the cupboard. I also see Jesse walking towards her. I hurry my pace to get to her first. I set the water on the table.

"Do you want this warmed up?" I ask. Jesse glares at me for ruining his chance to get his hands on Eva. He walks over and sticks his finger in the water. He almost immediately pulls it back out.

"Yes you dummy. That water's freezing."

"Okay, it'll be warm in a few minutes."

"It better be," Jesse says. He grabs the bandages and storms out of the room. Eva signs and leans back on the table.

"Oh, I'm glad he's gone." I grab a pot and put it on the stove with the water to heat. I turn around and walk back over to Eva.

"I am to. I don't like the way he keeps looking at you."

"I don't either. It makes me nervous."

"It makes me nervous too."

"Really?"

"Yes it also makes me feel protective." Eva looks at in shock, almost like no one has ever told her they'll protect her. I can't believe that.

"You really do?"

"Yes Eva, I do." I pull her into a hug and to my surprise she returns it.

"Ah, what a pretty sight," Jesse says as he walks back into the room. Eva gasps and pulls away, but not to far.

"What do you want?" I snap. I know I shouldn't have snapped, but he was asking for it. Suddenly pain erupts in my jaw and I feel the hard floor beneath me.

"Adam!" I hear Eva cry out. I feel tiny soft hands on my jaw. I look up and see Eva's face hovering over me. She looks so cute when she's worried.

"How could you, you monster!" Eva says glaring up at Jesse.

"He deserved it," Jesse answers. I sit up on my elbows and look up at Eva. I hear Jesse banging around at the stove. I turn my head and see Jesse putting some warm water into a bowl.

"I'll leave you to tend to him," Jesse says.

"I don't need tending," I say back.

"You will now," Jesse says as he takes a sharp hunting knife and stabs into my thigh. I cry out in pain.

"Adam!" Eva screams,"What was that for?"

"He shouldn't have talked back to me, he's lucky I didn't stab him were he would have really felt it," Jesse says as he walks out of the room. Eva gets up and gets some bandages that Jesse had left behind. She kneels back down and puts one over my wound. She is very pale now. Suddenly I hear footsteps running towards us. Luke appears in the door and when he sees me he runs over to help Eva.

"Here Miss Beadle, let me do this," Luke says taking the bandages from her. Eva comes and sits my head in her lap and starts stroking my hair


End file.
